My Happy Ending
by colored ink
Summary: Ron has always felt something for Hermione, but in previous years. He never was able to see the beauty that he had right in from of him. Now Ron is ready to make Hermione his own. But another threatens to block his way.
1. Default Chapter

My Happy Ending

A love story for the young and utterly hopeless

Disclaimer: This story is my own and features the cast of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Viktor Krum. J.K. Rowling owns the rights of these characters but the story, once again is my own.

Stars fall upon all of us, no matter how fast we move…they're bound to catch us.

Chapter One

Another day at Hogwarts and another day to learn more spells and potion ingredients that would overwhelm any normal mind. I was beginning to grow tired of Harry and Ron's usual ways of slacking off and expecting me to pick up the slack. Oh, I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a witch, with muggle parentage. I don't think bloodlines really define a person, is more about their character than anything else. And I noticed a lot of these so called,

" purebloods " are the most rotten of people to walk this very Earth. Take into example, Draco Malfoy. What a blow hard honestly, but there is a shining light. My best friend at times, Ron Weasley, his family is all pure bloods but he doesn't hold that over anyone like a trophy. He's actually quite fond of Muggles like his mother and father. But enough on bloodlines and all of that nonsense, I'm here to tell you about my adventures at Hogwarts. Through my eyes only. Neither Harry's nor Ron's. Through my own, so sit back and get something comfortable to wear. You'll be sitting for a while.

August 6th

Dear Diary,

Today was just about the usual, I woke up this morning to find that I ran out of pomade. Not that I use a lot of that rubbish, but I needed something to fashion my hair with. Parvati and Lavender have been more vocal about their plans for a make-over mainly for my hair. " You should show how beautiful you are, Hermione." The dynamic fashion duo coaxed but of course. I wasn't taking their bait. Anyway, at breakfast, me and Ron had another row. This time it was about my questioning of Harry to see how he was doing. Ron can be so protective and that is quite annoying. I got my letter from Viktor and as usual…Ron was jealous. I think I found that the high point of my day, after Viktor's letter of course. He's doing wonderful in London where he's training with his team for their game on Saturday. How I wish I could see him in action again but alas…I have school. The classes today were quite easy and my N.E.W.T. prep classes are going fine. I just hope that I don't make any mistakes when I finally take the test. Harry and Ron aren't worried. I wish I had their resilience about not caring for grades. But, oh well. Write back tomorrow."

Hermione

Closing her book, Hermione got up from her bed and walked to the trunk that rested at the end of her bed. Lifting up the trunk, she slipped her diary inside and magicked it invisible once more. There were a lot of prying eyes in Hogwarts and she really didn't need anyone reciting whatever was in her diary. Tapping her fingers upon the trunk, she looked around the room and stood up again. Ron and Harry were probably already downstairs continuing with their game of Wizard Chess, or maybe they decided to call it a night. Maybe, that was something she should do. Call it a night. Walking back to her bed, she adjusted her dressing gown before pulling back the sheets and climbing in. Resting her head upon her pillow, those brown eyes of Hermione's stared at the ceiling, she and Viktor had been getting quite serious. She had managed to visit him over the summer before she spent time with Ron and Harry and they talked and laughed. He even took her for a ride on his broomstick, but they did not kiss. And that was what vexed her mind more than anything. Did Viktor want to? She certainly wanted to, but something in the back of her mind kept holding her back. Turning on her right side, she closed her eyes and went to bed.

The Next Day, the usual morning ritual was taken care of as she left her dorm room with Parvati, and Lavender and proceeded down the stairs to the Common Room where Ron and Harry were waiting. Those two were getting too big to keep up with, Ron was already tall and muscular and Harry was still as tall and lean as ever, he had changed his glass frame to something a bit more thinner and modern. Ron had did this new style with his hair, letting it grow out. She knew his mother was now trying to convince another son to allow her to trim their hair. A slight smile crossed her lips and she was in front of Harry and Ron. " About time you came." Ron teased with that grin upon his lips as Harry and Parvati stood there with them. Parvati and Harry had begun dating over the summer and two were inseparable. Ginny, was already leaving with Dean Thomas and the two were quite inseparable as well. That only left herself and Ron who were both exchanging glances and looking away. " Yep, had to get ready." She replied as Parvati and Harry were already leaving through the portrait hole, leaving Ron and Hermione alone and rather uncomfortable. "Yeah, I guess we should get going." Ron said as he turned around and walked towards the Portrait Hole.

For some strange reason, Hermione wanted to just grab his arm and turn him around but she would follow behind. Little did she know the same thought was running through Ron's mind. He was deathly jealous that Hermione and Viktor were growing so close, but he didn't want another row like the one at the Yule Ball. He knew that he should have asked Hermione out in the beginning but his foolish search for the prettiest doll to go on his arm, only led him to disappointment and a slightly broken heart. Walking down the hall, Ron looked around at the portraits as he looked at the back of Parvati's head and felt Hermione's robes brush slightly against him as she speeded up past him. Hermione was the greatest girl that he had ever met, but he knew that she only considered him a friend. Why would she waste time thinking of more with him? Shaking his head, to relieve his mind from thoughts of things that were not meant to be, they were in the Great Hall in a few minutes. Taking his seat alongside Harry with Hermione sitting at the opposite side of the table, the usual flock of owls bringing the morning news or packages soon filled the hall with sounds of soft fluttering as Ron tucked into his bacon and eggs. Hermione watched Ron with slight interest while taking a bite out of her sausage. She had recently purchased a darling, Barn Owl. A quaint little wonder, with chocolate feathers with bright and intelligent eyes, naming her the owl Celeste she wasn't surprised to see her come soaring towards her table.

Ron and Harry had wondered, why she had to purchase one when she knew perfectly well that she could borrow Pig and Hedwig. But she knew that Ron wouldn't be too keen on allowing her to borrow Pig so much to send return letters to Viktor or things of that nature and Harry needed Hedwig. She couldn't just have kept the poor Owl busy with her own affairs. Taking the small letter from Celeste's right ankle and treating the Owl to a quick snack before she flew off to rest. Ron was adamantly avoiding her eyes while Harry was speaking to Parvati and eating his meal. She wished that Ron could be happy for her and not make it seem like she was doing something wrong but trying to start something with Victor. Opening the letter, she began to read to herself.

Dear Hermione,

Hello Hermione, it's Viktor once more. I'm having a great time training with the Bulgarians in Ireland and I wish that you were here to cheer me on. The tour is going off without much worry and I know I can expect to see you at the Quidditch World Cup when we make it there. Wish me luck okay? My English is getting better if you can tell by my handiwork at writing this letter. Send me an extra long letter back to make up for my short one.

Love, Viktor

A slight blush sparkled along soft cheeks as Hermione closed the letter and put it inside of her robe. Ron's face looked almost as red's as her own, making him look like some stressed out tomato. " Something wrong Ron?" She questioned as she looked at him. How he wished he could just tell her everything he felt, even if he wasn't sure of what they were. " Nothing Hermione…." He replied. Standing up from the bench, as the entire Hall was moving to attend their first class of the day, shaking his head and bringing slightly calloused hands towards his forward to slide his red locks away from his eyes he couldn't take this. Leaving the Great Hall to head to Herbology with the rest of the Gryffindors, he couldn't bear to see Hermione just happy that someone else sent her some love letter. "So, how have you been?" He questioned her, attempting some civil conversation as Hermione smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders in that coy fashion that he loved. "I've been you?" She questioned him looking up to see him better. "I've been fine." He replied. The whole walk was filled with random conversations on Quidditch, mainly games that he was recalling to her and her usual talk about some spell that she thought he might be interested in learning. _As long as you're teaching me, _he would just think to his self after arriving at the classroom and standing next to her. He couldn't just let her slip away but he didn't know how to just say that he cared for her more than just in a friendship way. How did those guys in the movies do it? It seemed impossible to him, but sometimes everything seemed impossible.


	2. My Happy Ending

Disclaimer: This story is my own and features the cast of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Viktor Krum. J.K. Rowling owns the rights of these characters but the story, once again is my own.

Chapter Two

Dreams were never meant to be realized, just envisioned.

A slight frown appeared along Ron's lips as he dealt with the tricky plant that seemed to want to put up more fight than anything. "Get in there." He muttered to the Habeas Juniper, this was one of the strangest plants that Ron had the most displeasure in handling. It had the ability to walk and it seemed as if it didn't want to be stuck inside of some plant instead of frolicking around. Its leaves were used in most potions that Ron himself wasn't really fond of trying to produce. Looking towards Hermione who was having an almost similarly hard time with the plant, he could only smile. "Doing alright, Hermione?" He questioned as he looked back to his own plant, stuffing dirt down into the pot as the plant was beginning to become subdued. Bringing her sleeved arm against her forehead, she blew out a breath and laughed. "I'm managing. But this is harder than I expected." She sputtered after her own plant managed to kick some dirt into her face and now she was annoyed and stuffing it in like there was no tomorrow. "I think he was giving you some incentive…" Ron spoke as he smirked a bit and tried to stifle the laugh that was dying to escape.

Looking at Ron, Hermione could only smile and shake her head. "Yeah, just hit me with some dirt and I'm ready to attack." She replied with a laugh. "I'll remember that." He responded with a nod and turned around to put the pots with its brethren. As class ended, Hermione and Ron left through the doors together and proceeded down the walkway. "Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon." He pointed out as he looked towards Hermione who seemed to be in deep thought. Probably thinking about her beloved Viktor to even care about what he was saying. "I know. I'm looking forward to it." Coming out of her deep thought and looking at Ron. "Is something wrong?" She asked, Ron was growing more distant and it was making them both uncomfortable mainly herself. Shaking his head, Ron would swallow his pride. "I'm fine, Hermione. Don't worry about me." Folding his as he walked inside of the castle. "Come on Ron, I know that you're normally not this relaxed around me." Looking to her friend, Ron merely shrugged his shoulders. "How are you and Viktor doing?" He questioned, hoping to avoid anything that focused on himself. "We're fine…" He was concerned about her relationship all of a sudden? What was going on with Ron? "Why do you ask?" She questioned after stopping short before their next class.

"Can't I ask you questions every once in a while? You're not the only one around here that's big on questions." He replied shortly and quickly entered the classroom, leaving Hermione slightly stunned and confused in all the same time. Entering behind him, she sat next to him and frowned slightly. "I wasn't even saying that Ron, I just didn't know you were interested about me and Viktor's relationship." Shrugging her shoulders and getting her book from her satchel as Ron nodded his head. He wasn't interested in their relationship. He wanted it to end, but he couldn't tell her that, she would just laugh at him and then he would end up like a loser. He remembered his embarrassment when he asked Fleur out in front of her everyone, but she was part Veela. That charm was too strong, but with Hermione. She wasn't some magical creature that drew in men. She did that with her kindness and personality, something he adored and slightly was annoyed by. Hermione wasn't sure if she still wanted to pursue something with Ron. It was obvious, he was fine with her being with someone else. Something in the back of her mind told her otherwise, but she knew that was just random hoping.

Harry entered the room a short while later and joined the three, his bright green eyes looked from Hermione and Ron and he automatically knew there was tension but not the usual huffy kind that they both put out after some row they had. It was more of an awkward feeling. He knew he had to see what was going on. Dating Parvati, he was spending a lot of time with her and he realized he was slightly neglecting the only friends he had. After Transfiguration, he pulled Ron to the side while Hermione went to the Library for their study session. "What's going on with you and Hermione?" Harry asked as Ron looked at him with a slightly confused look. "What do you mean? Did Hermione tell you something?" Ron asked as he looked around to make sure no one was listening. Harry knew it had to be something big, so he pulled his friend into an empty classroom and checked for any signs of Peeves. No sign, thank goodness. "No, Hermione didn't tell me anything but I figured something was up with your behavior in Transfiguration." He said as he sat down upon the teacher's desk and looked at Ron. "Alright, don't laugh okay?" Looking at Harry and Harry would nod. This was beginning to feel like when Ron told him about wanting to join the team back in their fifth year, what new secret could Ron be hiding from him?

Walking towards one of the student's tables, Ron leaned back and folded his muscular arms. "I have these feelings for Hermione. I think they're more just random friendship . . ." Preparing himself for Harry's laughter, he was surprised to see that Harry wasn't laughing and looking slightly interested. "Feelings . . . Do you like Hermione or something?" Harry questioned as Ron waved his arms around in a frantic motion. "Hey, tell the world why don't you?" He said with a slightly indignant look upon his features. "I'm not sure, if that's even what I'm feeling and I don't want you telling Hermione or anyone else. I'm not about to make a fool out of myself." Shaking his head with a slight blow of breath from his lips, tousling his red locks of hair as he looked at Harry. "I'm not sure if she even feels the same way, her and Viktor are getting pretty serious and I don't want to tell her and she says that she wants to stay with Viktor." He knew that he had been given chances to make Hermione his own, at the Yule Ball. If only he hadn't been concerned about having the prettiest date, he would have had the best date and girlfriend any guy could ask for. Bringing his hands to his face, he merely shook his head. "Calm down Ron. I'm going to help you win Hermione." Harry announced as he nodded his head after thinking it over in his mind, Ron removed his hands and looked at his best friend. " How do you suggest doing that?" He questioned, with a quirk of his brow.

"Like I would reveal my tactics and have you thwart them? You'll see. Just prepare those lips."


End file.
